herofandomcom-20200223-history
Max Goof
Maximillian "Max" Goof is a fictional character who is the teenage son of the popular Disney character Goofy. He first appeared in the 1992 television series, Goof Troop as a 11½-year-old. He also stars in the spin-off movie, A Goofy Movie (1995) as at roughly 14-years-old and 18-years-old in its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000), the direct-to-video, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) and its sequel, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004), and the 2001 TV series, House of Mouse (as a parking valet). Max is a playable character on the SNES video game, Goof Troop (1994), the PlayStation 2 video game Disney Golf (2002), and the PC video game Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding (2001). He is voiced by Bobby Driscoll in the Goofy shorts, Dana Hill in Goof Troop, Shaun Fleming in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, and, currently, Jason Marsden (who also voices Chester Mcbadbat and Nermal) since 1995 with Aaron Lohr doing his singing voice. In Goof Troop, Max, his father Goofy and their cat Waffles live in Spoonerville next door to Goofy's high school friend Pete, his wife Peg, son P.J. (who Max befriends), daughter Pistol and dog Chainsaw. In A Goofy Movie, a now teenage Max attends high school along with P.J. and other friend Bobby Zimmeruski and is in love with a girl at school named Roxanne. In it's sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie, a now 18-year-old Max along with P.J. and Bobby leaves home to attend college where he starts a rivalry with Bradley Uppercrust III and his fraternity the Gammas and compete against them in their college's X Games. He also has to put up with Goofy as he loses his job and ends up attending the same college as him in order to get a degree for a new job but the two reconcil when Goofy helps Max's team win the X Games. Family *Father - Goofy *Mother - Mrs. Goof (unknown) *Cousins - Debbie and Gilbert Similar Heroes *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Jimmy Neutron *Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie series) *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Ash Ketchum, Growlithe, Houndour and Houndoom (Pokémon) *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *E.B. (Hop) Gallery Max_Goof.jpg Imagemggt.jpg|11½-year-old Max in Goof Troop. imagemgagm.jpg|14-year-old Max in A Goofy Movie. imagemgaegm.jpg|18-year-old Max in An Extremely Goofy Movie. Imagemapj.jpg|Max with his best friend P.J.. Imagebmapj.jpg|Max with P.J. and his other friend Bobby Max sad.jpg Goofymoviemain.jpg Max arguing with Goofy.jpg|Max selfishly disowns Goofy as his father after loosing the qualifying rounds of the College X Games. Max Goof releasing stress.jpg|"Now just leave me alone and GET YOUR OWN LIFE!" 51911.jpg|Max with Goofy in Fathers Are People Goofy & Max saving Tank from the burning Logo.jpg IMG_8941.JPG IMG_8943.PNG IMG_8942.PNG Trivia *Max Goof until E.B. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Siblings Category:Kid Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Singing Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Pure of heart Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Athletic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Genius Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Mentally Ill Category:Casanova Category:Comedy Heroes